


Wet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never had to drink before, so he's never had to go. Waking up with a full bladder for the first time he confuses the sensation with arousal and masturbates, wets himself and realizing what he's done, continues to fantasize. Wetplay, drinking and watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect I'm being sent to hell for this one. For all my fellow watersports aficionados :) Please also join me on [Tumblr](http://buttsexandwaffles.tumblr.com) for shorter prompts, artwork and more!

* * *

     Castiel didn’t stand outside the Laundromat for long.  
     Considering he’d stolen someone else’s clothes, that was probably a good idea. For an hour he wandered, eventually picking his way to the heart of city. Heavy on his mind was how thirsty he was; an entire bottle of water and it still didn’t feel like enough. Ending up at the south-central transit terminal, he met a young woman. He wasn’t sure exactly what drove him to ask a stranger for something to drink but then again, he'd never had cause before. Seemingly he had asked the right person, however, and in less than an hour he had a warm bed for the night courtesy of the House of Friendship men’s shelter.  
     Castiel had never stayed in a shelter before, why would he? It was run down but clean, smelled like lemons. He was offered food which he refused but drank four large cups of water and a glass of orange juice which he found both unpleasantly sour and too sweet at the same time. He was given a blanket and after an argument between the nurse and bed warden, his own room. If he wasn’t hungry he was probably sick and the last thing they wanted was an epidemic on their hands. Of course, that wasn’t the reason he didn’t want to eat. It was unsettling to transmigrate from angel to human and after an eternity of never having to digest, it was too much too fast for his system. Trying to explain this, he was given a sympathetic but disbelieving nod. Given the circumstances, he didn’t take it personally.  
     Left alone, outside Castiel could hear a storm raging. The pitter-patter wet sound lulled him to sleep and understanding for the first time the incredible comfort of a roof over his head, he fell asleep.  


+++

  
     "Like that, don't you?" A husky voice purred in his ear. "Your body, hell- look at it. Gonna lick everything, gonna slide down and suck your pretty pr-"  
     Castiel woke with a jolt, disoriented but aroused. He felt warm all over- hot, flushed- he had never felt that way before! Never touched, thought about touching. Angel's didn't, couldn't in the technical sense, but the raw throb in his belly was the best kind of overwhelming. Snaking a hand down his chest and between his legs, Castiel was confused. He wasn’t hard! Shifting, he felt another pleasurable pang ark through his body. Maybe the fantasy was the key, he had been dreaming about sex, hadn’t he?  
     Closing his eyes again, Castiel palmed his cock and made a desperate noise as another please-do wave washed over him. What was it that he had been dreaming about, who? Stubble. Voice a soft-deep croon. Someone who knew where to touch, had whispered filthy things into his ear. Male, but the revelation wasn’t profound. Gay, straight, nothing mattered to the immediate but the unbelievable pressure. Sex, if it felt as good, god… No wonder so many people wanted it as badly as they did.  
     Pressing harder, Castiel moaned.  
     He wanted to be touched, taken. He didn't know how, in what ways, but what knowledge he could supplement spasmed and spread, tensed him up and took him higher than he'd ever been. But still, he wasn't hard. Maybe if he just...  
     Shimmying upwards, he pushed the covers down, then his pants. His dick was gorgeous, cut and pretty. He wanted to see it full, knew it should be, but it still… It felt so good. Did it matter if he wasn’t? Honestly, he didn't know. Right hand on his cock his left trailed down his body pressing accidentally against his belly. Fuck! Castiel sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip, blinded by the sudden zig-zag spike of good-bad pain. It ached so good and he needed more, wanted to fuck his fist because all he could think about was friction. Still, pressing his belly had felt good, so he did it again.  
     Palm spread, he pressed flat, slow, firm, more, fuck. Breath hitching and body tensing, Castiel hissed through the ebb. It had felt so close to... Something. Was that what an orgasm felt like, a too-good hurt that pinned you down and rode you out? Cocksoft, he didn't care. If he could come he wanted to- release, orgasm, the finite end of the human condition. Couldn’t jack his dick soft so he fondled his balls, kept the pressure up in rhythm; press, release, press, release. Almost there if he could just...  
      “Ungh-!”  
     And like a blackout rush he could feel it, white-hot and fantastic, fluid splashing his chest, soaking his shirt, running down and ruining his bed. It took a split second for the pleasured relief to translate; he was relieving himself! Pissing over his chest and stomach, no control over his bladder. It felt like bliss, couldn't stop if he tried, pressed his thumb to the slit and sprayed himself in body-warm droplets, groaned, moaned, played with the mess because he _wanted_.  
     Castiel’s hands were soaked, there was a sodden patch underneath his ass and all of the sudden, he was hard. Thumb in his mouth he licked away the clinging droplets, found he liked the taste. It was a smooth slide to fuck up into his hand, a varying pressure and one- two- three. That was all it took for him to come, pissed-soaked clothes puckering his skin in the chill night air. Absently he played with his cooling spunk and wondered what came next. Labouring under the assumption that in matters of the physical wetting oneself wasn't normal, he considered that normal was subjective. It had felt amazing and he wondered if he went back to sleep, ignored the soggy-wet, what would he dream?  
     Spread wide, ass in the air like he had seen so many men before him. Begging for that same warm wet. Loosely the words formed: in me, on me, wet me down, soak me with that gorgeous prick. Were those the kinds of things he might say? Cock twitching, Castiel closed his eyes and rolled his ballsack gently in his hand, pinched the soft of the skin and trailed upward to his cock. Could he come again and if he could, what did he want to imagine? Flashes of faces, places, and because he couldn’t settle on any one in particular, he settled on some rugged and generic piece of cocksure manflesh just because.  


+++

  
      _Open your mouth, Cas._ Castiel licked his thumb, pried his lips open and moaned. _Want you on your knees, Angel. Want you to swallow it._  
     In his mind's eye the man’s cock was semi-hard, purpled head glistening with precome and spit and his hands were carding through Castiel’s hair, guiding his mouth, pulling him closer.  
      _You want it?_  
     Castiel moaned, pumping his hips shallowly upward. He could feel the tingling almost-pressure of having to go again, now that he recognized the feeling. Hedonist? Well, he'd earned the fucking right. Letting his fantasy unfold, he licked a slow strip from the imaginary man’s heavy-hung sack to the tip of his leaking prick.  
      _Just gotta keep that pretty mouth open for me, that’s all._  
     "Please- I need..."  
      _I know what you need, c'mon..._  
     Sliding further down the bed, Castiel braced his feet and lifted his hips. If he could just- oh, oh! The shift in his body made the pressure tenfold what it had been. How much had he drunk? Even to make a mess, soak everything, piss all over himself and lick up the puddle at the end. Had to relax, let it go, let it just...  
      _Gonna soak you down, Cas. Wreck you up for anybody else._  
     "Ugh!"  
     Dribble. Spurt. A pulse of wet and Castiel groaned when it hit his chest, licked his lips and wanted more. Bear down, push, force it to- god, yes- fuck! There is was that gorgeously hot spray hitting his chin, lower lip. Arching his feet and calves screaming he forced his hips higher and suddenly, the stream was hot on his tongue.  
     "Please..."  
      _Yeah baby, swallow it like the fucking slut you are. Human for five seconds and sucking down my dirty piss. Gonna fuck your ass raw, Cas. Then I'm gonna fill you up, watch it run down those stunning thighs._  
     Castiel hand was a blur on his dick. His face was wet, droplets clinging to his eyelashes and running down his cheek. He was going to come again, spurt streaky over his belly and- yes- YES!  
     "Hnngh!"  
     Like a shot, came creamy on his belly and on the second spurt he hit to corner of his mouth. Snaking his tongue out he licked it, rolled the taste around and considered how much he wanted more. He could become easily addicted to that taste, drop to his knees for anyone who would have him, suck their sweat-sour dicks not for money but for bliss. He wanted that- it- all the things he could have just for the novelty of having them, and coming down from the high, Castiel looked at the ceiling then at the white-wash room around him.  
     Blinking through the darkness he supposed he couldn’t stay, now. Silently he dressed in the change of clothes the staff had given him, stripped the blanket and sheets from the bed and opened the window. Main-level, he was lucky. Popping the screen wasn’t quiet, but nobody came running. He waited with bated breath a minute more to be sure, and then feeling fucked-out and crimson warm, Castiel disappeared guiltlessly into the night.

* * *


End file.
